Science Lab/Old
(version 2.x) * (version 1.2) |role = High technology access |tier = 3 |techlvl = * 9 (version 2.x) * 7 (version 1.2) |hp = 500 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 6 |adjacent = * 1 (version 2.x) * 3 (version 1.2) |power = -100 |cost = $2500 |time = |multiplier = |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = * Soviet War Factory * Radar Tower |allows = |ability = Force Shield (pre-2.0 psi versions) |notes = * Can be infiltrated to unlock stolen tech units * Cannot be mind-controlled or hacked (version 2.x) * Takes $50 from the owner every 1800(version 2.x)/900(version 1.2) frames }} The Battle Lab is the Soviet advanced technology structure which unlocks the more advanced units and structures in version 1.2 and the 2.x series. In version 3.0, the sprite of this structure is recycled into Science Lab. Official description v2.0psi Impressive changes here comrade. During the first stage of second Great War, they used to build large palace-shaped buildings to enable their high technology. Now some mad architects got into the army, and made a new project of Soviet Battle Lab appearrance! Don't you think it is very similar to Allied one? Anyway, new Battle Lab is much more economical than it was before, now it takes less space in Soviet base. Target this structure as soon as possible when you notice it on battlefield, as it is very important for enemy. You may also try to spy or capture it to gain new equipment.Soviet Buildings page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0psi website v2.0 Impressive changes here comrade. During the first stage of second Great War, they used to build large palace-shaped buildings to enable their high technology. Now some mad architects got into the army, and made a new project of Soviet Battle Lab appearrance! Don't you think it is very similar to Allied one? Anyway, new Battle Lab is much more economical than it was before, now it takes less space in Soviet base. Battle Lab also allows Soviets to use their Force Shield during the war, to prevent enemy superweapon strikes and rushes. Target this structure as soon as possible when you notice it on battlefield, as it is very important for enemy. You may also try to spy or capture it to gain new equipment.Soviet Buildings page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 Impressive changes here comrade. When I was working for Soviets, they used to build large palace-shaped buildings to enable their high technology. Now some mad architects got into the army, and made a new project of Soviet Battle Lab look! Don't you think it is very similar to Allied one? Anyway, new Battle Lab is much more economical than it was before, now it takes less space in Soviet base. Soviets had to increase it's cost because of many new technologies developed. This also allows Soviets to use their Force Shield during the war, to prevent enemy superweapon strikes and rushes. Target this structure as soon as possible when you notice it on battlefield, as it is very important for enemy. You may also try to spy or capture it to gain new equipment.Soviet Buildings page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Overview See also * Tech Center * Research Lab References Category:Subpages